


All Things Lead To You

by yeonbinnie_babies



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Out of the Blue, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's short but yeah, soft, yeonbin real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonbinnie_babies/pseuds/yeonbinnie_babies
Summary: Where Soobin writes everything that he finds interesting.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	All Things Lead To You

**Author's Note:**

> this is sudden because i felt soft please my heart

It is a typical Thursday night with Soobin watching Yeonjun move and about around the kitchen for some late night snack. He sits there on his chair and follows Yeonjun’s every move from the dining table, his palm supporting the underside of his chin as his elbow rests on the tabletop.

An open notepad lies from below him, along with an abandoned pen that Soobin might’ve dropped without him noticing. Thanks for his too distracting boyfriend who’s actually just stirring a pot filled with ramen noodles and isn't even paying him attention at all. But what can Soobin do? He’s just as damned as a sunflower field waiting for the sun to shine so they could finally bloom.

Ah, yes. The sun. Yeonjun has always been the sunshine for him. Lighting up so bright that it’s enough for the both of them when he happens to be lost in the dark. He’s there. He always is, shining in his blindingly glow but Soobin has never been blinded. Instead, he relishes in it. Savors the dazzling beams and allows it to seep in deep beneath his every fold and feels the warmth. Lets the warmth envelope his entire being so he’d never be cold again.

Because Yeonjun is there, and his love is so warm.

Soobin fails to realize he has a lovesick grin overtaking his face because of the thought he just had. Too busy admiring Yeonjun who now has a spoon caught in between his lips after taking a taste of the ramen. He gently removes the spoon away from his mouth and is just about to turn around to get some bowls when his eyes shift towards Soobin’s direction and he stops on his track.

His eyebrows aligned, lips unconsciously forming a little pout. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

The question floats through the air with the guide of the careful summer breeze, just under the dim light of the room that helps to illuminate their features and it succeeds on snapping Soobin out of his daze.

“Oh,” he blinks quite dumbly but it’s an adorable sight in Yeonjun’s eyes. “Sorry, it’s nothing.”

Yeonjun hums as a response and proceeds to do what he initially intended to, allthewhile dismissing Soobin to go back to whatever that is he was doing.

It’s a few minutes later that Yeonjun finishes and he gets to the table with two bowls of ramen. Naturally sliding into the seat next to Soobin’s and purses his lips when he sees the other male now preoccupied with something.

He chooses to shrug it off and pour his attention into his meal since he’s been craving for it for so long (probably just around this morning) anyway and his stomach couldn’t go on anymore. He breaks his chopsticks off and goes to dig in, not missing to express his satisfaction with an exaggerated exclamation of it. However, Soobin still has his focus on his notes and Yeonjun begins to doubt that the younger even noticed his presence there at all.

It makes him pout. He doesn’t like the thought.

He knows it sounds childish and silly but Soobin always having that notepad with him annoys him sometimes. He usually doesn’t mind it since there’s no harm done but when it comes to times like this when they should spoil the other with so much attention because they could barely do that now lately, it upsets him. Because there Soobin is, nose down his notes instead of peppering him with affection.

Yeonjun sighs and returns back to eating.

You see, Soobin is a writer and he has this notepad that he would always carry with him, wherever he goes. If he finds something interesting, he would write it down. If he gets struck with sudden inspiration, his words would drip down from the tip of his pen. Like an overflowing sink spilling words after words that held meaning that could be interpreted in different ways.

But only Soobin knows what they stand for, in actuality.

Yeonjun doesn’t know about that though, he just knows that Soobin is a writer but he has no knowledge what they could be about and he hasn’t found the chance to ask, simply waiting for the time Soobin would let him read them.

Although right now, he deems it to be an opportunity to bring up his long overdue inquiry. There’s no harm in trying, right?

He clears his throat, hand moving to push away his empty bowl carefully so he could lean on the table and take a peek in Soobin’s writings. “What do you write in that notepad?”

The curiosity lingering in Yeonjun’s tone managed to make Soobin look up, his hand’s movement halting and Yeonjun got the chance to spare a quick glance on the half-finished word Soobin had written before the notepad closes.

“Why?” Soobin asks more than answers. His gaze bores directly right at Yeonjun’s soul and he feels the heaviness of it melting him down that he almost shies away. But he doesn’t, because Soobin’s gaze is unfaltering and it makes Yeonjun feel like he’s held captive.

“Just because you’re always on it every time and you have it wherever you go.” Yeonjun moves closer, gently placing his head on his boyfriend’s waiting shoulder. “Come to think of it, the first time we met, you were also writing something down.”

Yeonjun and Soobin met at this one café in a city that never sleeps. It was a lovely afternoon and Soobin was in his usual spot in the café he always go to when someone approaches his table. And when he looks up, he saw the face of someone he never knew would make him realize his whole life hasn’t been completed until that moment.

A comfortable silence looms between the two of them with Yeonjun playing with Soobin’s hand on the table as the other lets him do what he wants. An arm wrapped around Yeonjun’s waist where the latter lays and they wait for either of them to break the soothing tranquility.

It is calm, close to being therapeutic and when Yeonjun senses that Soobin won’t talk unless he does, he pulls his head away and nears his face close towards Soobin’s.

“Bin-ah, tell me, what do you write about?”

And if Yeonjun asks this so adorably, how could Soobin deny him of anything, right?

So he smiles and raises both his arms up to cup Yeonjun’s face, squishing it just so he could make that cute pout appear before leaning in to press a quick peck on his boyfriend’s tempting lips.

“Hmm…just things that interest me.”

Yeonjun’s eyes light up and it makes him look even more endearing. Like an innocent dandelion flying around that has no idea it makes everything appear prettier.

“Yeah? Like what exactly?”

Soobin smiles again at that, too endeared and beyond smitten.

“You, Yeonjun-ah. I write about you.”

“What makes me happy.

You.

Always You.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing to say anymore but YEONBIN REAL


End file.
